


Ki-Ho

by Niina_rox



Category: Monsta X (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Different KiHo, M/M, Matchmaker - Hyo-Jong, Slow Burn, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	1. Chapter 1

Thursday, Two days before.

Jin-ho was already aware that his friend was coming by; he just didn't know why or, why he sounded so excited. It was quiet as they sat in his living room, Jin-ho felt a little nervous given the look that he was receiving. ”W-Why are you looking at me like that,” Hyo-Jong laughed a little. ”Well it's simply because I plan to set you up, on a blind date.” Jin-ho was speechless ”what” he felt more nervous, ”don’t worry I know you'll like him.” He began to doubt his friend the look he gave him, made it obvious. ”I know you doubt me after what happened last time.” 

”But this will be different I promise,” Jin-ho sighed ”fine but this is the last time.” All he received was laughter; he began to regret accepting the idea. ”I’ll be here to help you with your outfit,” Jin-ho wasn’t sure if that helped in anyway. But he didn't feel like arguing he knew nothing, about who he was meeting up with, in some ways that's a good thing. 

 

It was now, Saturday afternoon a little before six, Jin-ho was in the outfit picked out by Hyo-Jong. Who whistled before saying “If I wasn’t already with Hyunggu I would definitely go for you,” Jin-ho froze then blushed “you-you’re not supposed to say things like that.” Hyo-Jong laughed “I’m just saying, anyway go show him what he’s missing.” With that Jin-ho headed out feeling a little nervous, the moment he walked in he knew. He was speechless his date laughed a little “hi, I’m Kihyun” Jin-ho came back to reality “I’m Jin-ho.” “It’s nice to meet you.” Sitting in a booth in a little restaurant, they felt so at ease.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been on a date, it was the last time Hyo-Jong tried to set me up.” Kihyun laughed a little “I know what it’s like I’ve been, there a few times.” Every now and then they moved a little closer, to each other. By the end, Jin-ho was ready to know what it’s, like to kiss Kihyun. They wandered around town it was nice, and it was quiet as they stopped in the park. Kihyun looked at him smiling a little Jin-ho blushed a little, “is it okay if I kiss you.” Jin-ho was almost embarrassed at how quick he was, to say “yes” Kihyun laughed a little before leaning in.

The kiss was soft and gentle for a few seconds, pulling away a little before they kissed again. Making it all perfect. It certainly makes for a successful first date, when they went their separate ways. It was obvious that they were happy.

 

It was quiet when Kihyun walked in; he couldn't stop smiling. It would be obvious to anyone who looked, that Kihyun was busy daydreaming. He had been so distracted that he didn't even, notice Hyungwon sitting on their shared couch. Of course, Hyungwon noticed how happy his roommate seemed. He laughed a little when he noticed, how Kihyun was. He decided to help him out before he hurt himself, ”wow Ki I haven't seen you this distracted in a while." Kihyun felt a little embarrassed he blushed a little, "I take it your date went well."

Kihyun nodded sitting back on the couch, Hyungwon was curious "so tell me how did it go." Once again Kihyun smiled uncontrollably "well, it went really well he's nice." "We discovered what we have in common, then at the end, we kissed." Hyungwon smiled "I'm happy for you Ki, I'm also happy that Hyo-Jong talked you into it." Kihyun laughed a little "yeah," they talked a little more before heading to bed.

 

Jin-ho got home got changed and then, began to relax in bed. He wasn’t at all surprised when his phone went off, to find Hyo-Jong calling. “How can I help Hyo-Jong” he laughed _“I’m just curious about, how your date went.”_ Jin-ho decided in that moment to tease him. “And what if I don’t want to tell you” _“aww come on don’t be mean,”_ he laughed a little. He was smiling like a fool “if you must know it was better than last time.” Hyo-Jong started cheering “okay okay calm down,” _“I’m glad it worked out.”_ That night Jin-ho dreamed about one thing; seeing Kihyun again.

It was after nine and Jin-ho was still being lazy, lying in bed. He wasn’t expecting his friend nor did he want, him to drop by and annoy him. “Ugh Hyo-Jong” he smirked “you know you love me,” Jin-ho groaned quietly “sometimes I wonder why I do.” Hyo-Jong laughed a little “okay but you can’t deny, that I did good last night.” It fell quiet “I will neither confirm, or deny that.” Jin-ho tried to roll over to turn his back on him, but Hyo-Jong wouldn’t allow that to happen. It was then he was dragged out of bed, Jin-ho would have complained.

But he was too tired to complain, or really be annoyed. Sitting on his couch “so what happened last night,” Jin-ho rubbed his eyes a little. Before yawning and then saying “well, it went really good, we even kissed.” Time slowed down then Hyo-Jong got really excited. “Oh my god Jin-ho” naturally, he was too excited for Jin-ho’s liking. “Are you going to see each other again," he thought about it "it's possible." It would be as friends since neither of them, want to rush into a relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s Monday morning.

Jin-ho was getting ready for work it would be no surprise, that he’s been thinking about Saturday night. He usually takes his time getting ready, since his job is only a few blocks away. When he arrives he’s greeted by, a very energetic Hyunggu; he’s only a little surprised. “It’s not even nine o’clock how can you be so, full of energy already.” Hyunggu laughed at him “well if you really want to know, I won’t spare any dirty details.” Jin-ho stopped for a moment and cringed, “no thanks I’m good” “okaaaaay.” “And speaking of how is your love life,” he tried to glare at him.

“What? It’s like you forget that Hyo-Jong and I talk about things other than ourselves.” Jin-ho rolled his eyes ready to walk away, “then you must know how my date went.” Hyunggu smiled at that “of course; I wanted to hear it from you.” They then got ready for the day, Jin-ho  _does_ want what Hyo-Jong and Hyunggu have, they’ve been together three years. It was quiet enough as Jin-ho got things ready, in the cafe side of things. Hyunggu got set up with a new painting; he had started the other day. Their usual rush of customers came in; some stayed to watch as Hyunggu paints.

So many people love his art, he actually has sold a couple which he had been, very happy about. Jin-ho would know he watched him do a happy dance, once their shifts were over. It was looking like a perfect day it wasn’t, too busy or too quiet. During a quiet period Jin-ho was trying to pass the time, he certainly wasn't expecting to turn around and see a certain someone. He fell back against the counter, as he quickly became shy and nervous. "Hi" Kihyun laughed a little "hi Jin-ho" of course, Hyunggu got curious he cleaned his hands and cleaned up his area.

Before heading over to the two of them, "I guess you're the reason why my friend is a nervous mess." Jin-ho blushed furiously along with feeling embarrassed, wishing he could go hide away. They talked a little before Kihyun wanted to order something, Jin-ho was quick to get to work since he needed a distraction. Once he was done and Kihyun pointed, out he needed to meet up with a client of his. He smiled a little at Jin-ho before leaving, Hyunggu smirked. ”I like him we should keep him around more often,” Jin-ho didn't know what to say to that.

He was still a mess for a few minutes more, ”also I think you like him I haven't seen you that shy or nervous around someone.” Of course, he knew that Jin-ho just didn't really, want to point that out. 

 [\\\^^..\^^/..^^//]

It's a little after twelve on Wednesday, Hyunggu has come up with an idea, of having a double date. He smirked a little as he called Hyo-Jong, who absolutely loved the idea. Of course, Hyunggu was straight-forward, when he told Jin-ho his idea. All they had to do was make sure Kihyun could make it, surprisingly he could. So it was settled they would be going out to dinner, in one of the nice restaurants. It was obvious that Jin-ho was nervous, both Hyunggu and Hyo-Jong offered to help with an outfit. He was hesitant but he decided that he was, quite capable of dressing himself.

Either way, they would pick him up a little before six. Kihyun said that he would meet them at the restaurant, during dinner they talked about all sorts of things. It wouldn't have been hard to figure out that, the two of them were trying to get Jin-ho and Kihyun together. And even though their date went well, neither of them want a relationship at the moment. It was as they talked amongst themselves, as it became clear that Hyo-Jong and Hyunggu were in their own world. Jin-ho began to feel something for Kihyun, he just wasn't sure what it was. 

Kihyun ended up a little distracted since he got a call, from his boss it was obvious it wasn't good. He felt a little bad, but he needed to go "I'm sorry, I have to go and deal with someone." "It's fine if you have to go, you have to go" Jin-ho was thinking of leaving anyway. Since now he was on his own it was ten minutes, after Kihyun left when they noticed. They had finished with dinner.

 

Kihyun felt a little frustrated with his client, "you need to stop trying to push the boundaries." She felt stupid "I'm sorry I felt like going out," Kihyun sighed "I know that you like going out." "But at least tell me, so I don't get called telling me, you've done something stupid." Of course, she knew what was coming. "Besides do you really want a bad reputation, when you're a new artist." Naturally, she quickly pointed out she wanted, to have no controversy. It was close to an hour later when the matter, was settled and he knew she wasn't going anywhere.

Kihyun slowly headed home he suddenly, felt so tired he contemplated sending Jin-ho a message. But what would he say? With a few ideas in mind, and eventually, he did send something. And by then he was on his couch, only slightly watching something on TV. He barely noticed Hyungwon sitting next to him, "what has you so distracted" at first Kihyun said nothing. It seemed like he wasn't going to respond, but then "it's partly dinner and partly work." He understood "so how was dinner" Kihyun took a moment, "it was good mostly talked to Jin-ho."

"Then I received a call about my client," it fell quiet not that it bothered either of them. It seemed like an ordinary Wednesday night.


	3. Chapter 3

While Sierra was busy recording and practising, Kihyun was busy putting her schedule together. Making sure everything was in order, so she’d be right for the next few weeks. She'd have no time to socialise with her friends, which is a good thing. Once Kihyun was done he wandered through the building to the recording studio, where she was just putting the final touches on her single. One thing that really stands out with Sierra is her singing; she certainly has a powerful voice. It definitely caught Kihyun’s attention, wouldn't be hard to know he was impressed.

Once she's done, and out of the booth, he smiles at her ”impressive as always.” Sierra can't help but smile proudly. ”Okay, I have put together your schedule, for the next few weeks.” She looked it over it was a lot, possibly more than she expected. ”Once it's all done you'll do a live performance before, we release the single and video.” That was something she liked the sound of ”okay” a few minutes; later he smiles ”for now go home and rest.” ”Since tomorrow is going to be a busy one,” her first photoshoot which will be a little nerve-wracking.

The following morning Kihyun picked her up a little after seven, it was clear she was feeling nervous. ”You don't have to feel nervous, just don't overthink it.” Sierra took a deep breath ”I can't help but feel nervous,” it was close to forty minutes later they arrived. She was completely mesmerized the moment they walked in; the photo shoot was taking place in an old ballroom. With a few little areas where they would be taking, all kinds of photos. Sierra began to feel relaxed knowing; there isn't a lot of people around. It wasn't long before she was whisked away into hair and make-up, it's a fun concept for her first album.

So it's going to be a little cutesy, it wasn't long before her hair and make-up is done. It's onto the wardrobe to the stylist, and her manager she's delighted with the first outfit. Once she's in front of the camera the nerves, are nowhere to be seen. She's all smiles, and completely professional. Before they know it the day is done, and everyone is happy with how the photos turned out. The following few days there were more photos, in the lead up to the music video. Which they would start recording next week, after the first week is done.

And everyone is ready to film, Kihyun and Sierra are staying in a hotel. Since the location is a few hours from home, she feels curious "do you have anyone special." Kihyun is surprised she asked, "not really, but I have been on a couple of dates with someone." She smiles a little "I've been on a few dates with guys, who ended up being in love with themselves." Kihyun laughs a little "that's pretty bad," "shut up" they talk a little more before needing to go to sleep. The next day is full on the studio is full of people, the director discusses a few things with them.

So, they both know how this will happen, afterwards Sierra meets a few of the dancers. Who will pretty much be her friends for the week, as they record the video. And prepare a little bit for the performance, in two weeks time.

 

When Kihyun had time to himself, time to think. His mind wandered to thoughts of Jin-ho, he didn't even have to try as he smiled like a fool. He tried to stop himself as he thought, maybe just maybe he might _want_  a relationship. But considering how busy he is with work, it's impossible at the moment. He was so distracted by his thoughts he barely, that Hyungwon was beside him. ”Why are you so distracted my friend,” Kihyun sighed he didn't bother to hold it in. ”Well, I can't seem to stop thinking about Jin-ho,” he didn't expect Hyungwon to wrap his arm around him. ”Aww someone has a crush” Kihyun laughed, a little awkwardly.

”And I’ve thought maybe I might want a relationship,” Hyungwon smiled slyly ”well, well Kihyun.” It falls quiet ”don't look at me like that,” in response to that Hyungwon laughs. Of course, the following day Hyungwon wanted to meet Jin-ho. It was nothing new that Kihyun knew, his friend would probably embarrass him. So, they headed to the cafe all Kihyun wanted was coffee, Hyungwon had a sly smile as he talked to Jin-ho. ”You know Jin-ho I am beginning to see why, you have such an effect on Kihyun." Of course, he tries to stop him.

 _Tries._ But it's now out there Jin-ho blushes, Kihyun is turning red "can you not embarrass me." Hyungwon looks at him "no" then he turns back, "seriously though I see why he likes you." Naturally, he has to sound so happy saying it, and it doesn't help that Hyunggu joins in. Placing his arm around Jin-ho "I will point out, that Kihyun has the same effect on Jin-ho." While both Hyunggu and Hyungwon, enjoy this information Jin-ho and Kihyun wish they were somewhere else. In the end, the two of them were left alone, it was quiet at first. 

Jin-ho found the confidence to ask "so, you like me do you" Kihyun couldn't deny it. Even if he wanted to "yes, I do" his response was instant. Jin-ho smiled like a fool, of course, Kihyun found it a little funny. "Isn't it good that I like you too" it was obvious, what they needed but. Would they be willing to kiss with their friends nearby, Jin-ho was thinking about it carefully. He ended up leading them to a more private area, where Kihyun kissed him. Nothing could be better, and nothing could ruin their moment. 


End file.
